


Bad Kitty

by madibear2014



Category: Beauty and the Beast - Fandom, miraculous
Genre: 2018, International Fanworks Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madibear2014/pseuds/madibear2014
Summary: PrequelParis… A place that was once brimming with laughter and love… Was, being the key word. Ever since the day when Chat Noir defeated the infamous Hawkmoth, nothing had been the same. Finding that it had been Gabriel Agreste all along left him utterly bewildered and surprised. The very next day, Adrien Agreste, son of Gabriel Agreste, went missing.  Chat Noir decided it was much easier to look out for just number one. That is when the city fell into absolute chaos. Without the Paris’ only hero to protect it, there were more muggings, robberies, kidnappings and murders. Right when they thought it couldn’t get any worse, Chat Noir himself, became a horror to the city.





	Bad Kitty

The second anniversary of the love of her life’s death was a day she never yearned for. Mari woke up with tears glistening in her eyes, and a melancholy ache in her poor broken heart. Memories of her crush overwhelmed her. The bright gorgeous emerald eyes and the dreamy smile made her heart swell. Every perfect detail about him she missed. She didn’t even know how he died. She always felt a thought poking at her in the back of her head. He could possibly be alive, for they had found no body. He could be safe and sound and waiting for her. But then she woke up. Adrien couldn’t possibly be alive, let alone waiting for her. He would probably be with some gorgeous, rich, talented model. There she was again, her thoughts running away with her.  
She looked at the clock and let out the perfect horror movie scream. It was 7:39 AM and school started in 26 minutes. Middle of Senior year and she still couldn’t manage to get up when her alarm rang. Even if she did she never made it to school on time. Luckily, Miss Bustier always went easy on her. Mari quickly got dressed and rushed out the door.

It was already the beginning of an awful day for Marinette. First, because she couldn’t stop thinking about Adrien, and second, Chloe wouldn’t stop talking about him. By the end of the day, she thought that she would fall apart. Mari couldn’t take it anymore. It was too much. Two years had gone by since Adrien disappeared and she couldn’t stop thinking about him. She had two options. Either find him, or forget about him. Her second option wasn’t really an option. It was impossible. She just had to find him, or her whole world would probably end.  
There was a problem with that decision though, she might not be able to find him. As horrible as the possibility was, there was a chance he might be dead. Even if he wasn’t, how would she of all people find him? She didn’t know anything about finding clues! Maybe Alya would help her. No, it’s too much to ask. As she was completely lost in her thoughts, she ran into the outline of the door instead of going through it and fell backwards. What a wonderful way to start the day. And with her luck, of course Chloe was standing right there with a camera ready.

“Really, Marinette! You’re such an uncoordinated oaf!” Chloe’s laugh (as usual) sounded like a dying ostrich in Mari’s ears.

“Gee, thanks Chloe. Nice to know my talents are appreciated.” Marinette mumbled with usual sarcasm.

Chloe , after finding no witty comeback, turned her back and fled to the classroom to go torture some other poor kid.

Marinette felt two sets of arms pulling her to her feet and heard an angry Alya muttering death threats toward Chloe under her breath. She turned to see Alya and her boyfriend Nino. Nino was cautiously trying to calm her, while she just glared as hard as she could at the doorway Chloe just walked through. Alya was her frabjous bff and Nino(like previously stated) was her boyfriend. She stopped muttering, and asked Marinette where she was headed. When Mari started to tear up, Alya guessed it had something to do with Adrien. “You were going to look for him, weren’t you?” She gulped and nodded reluctantly. Even though Alya was her best friend, Mari didn’t expect her to understand exactly why she was still looking fo him after two whole years. To her surprise, Alya offered to help. Quickly, Marinette dried her tears, and headed out the door with Alya.  
“Where to start? Where to start? We’re never going to find him.” Marinette whispered so no one heard her. At least, she didn’t think anyone heard her. However, hidden in the darkness of the shadows was Chat. She had looked everywhere with no luck. She was alone now too. Alya’s parents had made her go home at ten. So, now it was midnight in paris, and Marinette was lost….

 

...............................

He had been following Marinette for the past three and a half hours. Watching Marinette had brought back a million memories from the past. Of his blue-eyed crush and friends. He was about to leave two hours earlier, but then her friend had to leave and he couldn’t possibly leave little Marinette on her own. She had turned around a few times and had questioned turns out loud a few times. She was obviously lost. But he still refused to reveal himself to help her. It would ruin his reputation. He could already see the headlines. “Chat Gone Soft” “Chat, Returning Superhero?” None were true. They would never be true if he had anything to say about it. Chat was torn from his thoughts by a loud crash.

He looked back to see an unconscious Marinette sprawled on the sidewalk. It looked as if she had tripped on a piece of cracked concrete. He chuckled to himself, not because she was hurt, but because she was still clumsy. One of the things he loved most about her. He jumped down and checked her for injuries. After finding no injuries, he picked her up bridal style and jumped with her onto the nearest roof. He laid her down gently and sat back, waiting for her to wake.  
He noticed how her face had matured, losing its child chub. He scooted closer to her noting her little freckles and the rhythmic way she breathed. Her hair was different too. Her hair seemed to go to mid back and was curled gorgeously. She also had her bangs she had been growing out, twisted and knotted in the back. He yearned for her breathtaking blue oceans to open. Not a second later, his wish was granted.

...................................

Glowing emeralds. The first thing she saw when she woke up, were two gorgeous glowing emeralds. It was a few seconds later when she realized they were not emeralds, but two hypnotizing eyes. She immediately thought to the only green eyed person she knew, but then she saw his mask. She heard a high pitched scream, only to realize it was her own. The man immediately lurched forward to cover her mouth, and she started kicking and scratching, trying to escape. In under a minute, Chat Noir had her completely restrained. She finally stopped fighting and just glared full force at her kidnapper. Or was he? He didn’t glare back, but just stared at her with innocent curiosity. Or was that just another mask? If she wasn’t in that predicament, she might’ve laughed at his expression. His eyes were big as saucers and he tilted his head just like a cat would. Finally, he snapped himself out of his trance and got off her. He turned his back and started walking off, tail swishing back and forth with every step. Was he letting her go?  
“You’re just letting me go?” Marinette asked suspiciously. She immediately regretted asking. She should have just gotten down and ran home. But of course not. Her big mouth had gotten the best of her.  
Chat turned to her, not with his normal smirk, but with what looked like a genuine smile. “Well,” he grinned “It’s not like I kidnapped you.” He stated matter a factly, before turning and resuming his walk in the opposite direction.  
“What, has the Chat gone soft?” Marinette grinned to herself as she noticed his step falter, before remembering who she was talking to. He was in front of her in a flash. Placing his lips next to her ear.  
“If you tell anyone about this, next time you will not be free to go.” He backed up, gently grabbed her fingers, and planted a soft kiss on her knuckles. Then he was gone and she was somehow on her balcony.  
Once she was safely in bed, the memory of his breath on her ear and his lips on her knuckles sent shivers down her spine. If he was a criminal, the worst criminal, then why was he such a gentleman? Before she could think anymore on it, she had drifted to sleep...

.................................

He jumped through his apartments window, dropped his transformation and collapsed on his bed. All the while, thinking of Marinette and only Marinette. No matter how short it was, he couldn't get it out of his head. Her adorable glare, her sassy comments, everything. He especially enjoyed how her breath hitched and a blush coated her cheeks when he got close and how her hand felt warm and soft under his lips. He grinned at the memory. He was ripped from his daydream by a grumpy, hungry Kwami. "So you gonna wipe that disgusting look off your face and get me cheese, or are you gonna ignore me all night and let me starve to death!" Plagg growled. Adrien shifted his focus to the kwami hovering over his him. “Yea, Plagg. Gimme a sec.” He got up and walked over to his fridge, grabbed a wedge and tossed it to the hungry kwami. After Plagg had finished his pungent snack, he decided to inquire about the odd look his charge was wearing. He hadn’t seen that look in years. “So, what’s got you in such a disgusting mood anyway. I haven’t seen that look since you went to highschool and had that ridiculous crush.” Adrien released a long sigh, making the kwami roll his eyes. “ I saw her again today. More beautiful and kind than ever. She changed her hair and her eyes were just as gorgeous as I remembered.” He looked over to the clock to see that it was almost two in the morning. Realising how late it was, his fatigue caught up with him making his eyes droop. Not even a minute later he was in a soundless slumber.


End file.
